1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiment relates to cover mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually have external interfaces (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)) for electrically connecting peripheral devices (e.g., printers), accessories (e.g., USB flash drives) or other electronic devices. Such external interfaces should be protected by cover mechanisms from e.g., dust or water, to maintain proper functioning.
The cover mechanisms usually include covers with locks. The covers are typically locked to the electronic devices by latches to cover the area through which the interfaces of electronic devices are exposed. However, the covers are often not permanently attached to the electronic device. Thus, the covers may easily be misplaced or lost when not locked to the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.